Warm Summer Nights
by Trixy BuenaSuerte
Summary: Ichigo makes a discovery one night while he lays in bed next to the enemy.


**Warm Summer Nights**

**This one goes out to my best friend and biggest fan Alejandra. **

Ichigo groaned as he scratched the back of his head that rested on his knees. The moonlight shined in through the bared window, illuminating the room and outlining the figure next to him. He turned his head, staring down at the other as said person peacefully slept the night away.

A small smile crept on to his lips. Oh, what would the soul society think when they found out about this? Byakuya would probably see to it that he'd be killed. The cold noble always had hated him no matter how much Ichigo had proven himself over the time. He wouldn't be surprised if Soi Fong herself was the one who off-ed him.

He would be lucky if Uryuu would still talk to him. Chad would probably just stay quiet because Chad was Chad and, no matter who Ichigo's bed partner was, he was still Ichigo, his best friend since elementary. Orihime would probably cry her heart out and Tatsuki would beat the crap out of him because no matter who he slept with, he had still broken Orihime's heart.

A sudden gush of dry dusty wind flowed in through the open window, feeling warm against his bare chest. A slight coolness alert him to the blood that still trailed down his back where his partner had dug their sharp nails in, breaking the skin.

The smile slowly fell away as Ichigo realized that his situation wasn't really all that funny. Sighing he lifted his head to stare out the window, knees drawn up to his chest. Had it really been worth it? Had allowing himself to drown in the throws of passion that sleeping with the other brought him been worth losing just about everything.

He could already hear the voice in the back of his head yelling at him, telling him that he was idiot, but then again that could have just been Hichigo telling him to get the fuck out of dodge before shit became dangerous.

He looked back down at the other as they let out a light moan. Ichigo smiled as they reach out a tan hand, grumbling happily as their hand met what they were looking for and the other's fingers curled around the blue zanpakuto.

While his mind was shouting at him to leave, his heart was begging him to stay. Twisting painfully when Ichigo thought about just getting up and disappearing into the dark and pretending nothing had happened. Like he hadn't followed the other into the enemy's den and allowed himself to get lost in those turquoise eyes as the other moaned under him, head thrown back, sharp nails clawing at his back, tearing the tan skin .

He could almost see Hichigo now, waving his hands in the air as he shouted at Ichigo to get his shit straight and leave before anyone else found out he was there. But with his huge amount of reiatsu, that just liked to pour out of him in waves, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone within a 3 mile radius already knew he was there.

The moment he stepped out of the bare, plain, room, he was sure he would be attacked ruthlessly. Might as well enjoy those few calm moments before having to leave became inevitable.

As he stared down at the other, thinking about how he wished they could stay like that forever, he had a thought that scared the hell out of him and had Hichigo stunned stupid, while his heart jumped in glee.

'I love him…'

Ichigo eyes widened as he scrambled to get up and, picking his discarded_ shitagi_ and _kosode_, threw them on haphazardly. Grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto, he all but ran to the door, stopping at the doorway to look back one last time at the figure lying on the cold white floor.

"I Love you…Grimmjow…" he whispered to himself, staring longingly at the turquoise haired espada that lay curled up on the floor, the only pillow in the room tucked under his head. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to his one time lover. How much of an idiot he must be to fall in love with the enemy.

With one last longing stare Ichigo turned and ran out of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo, his heart clenching and twisting as he left his love behind in that cold dark room, he was the enemy after all, a love like that wouldn't work out.

Back in the bare, plain room with bared window Grimmjow clutched Ichigo's forgotten _obi _ to his nose, burying his face in it as he heard Ichigo's footstep fade away, a slight blush on his face . Sighing he pulled the _obi_ to his chest, hoping to smother the slight pain he felt there.

"I love you too, _Baka…"_


End file.
